


Can I Sleep With You?

by madsmurf



Series: that Gwen/Sam college au no one asked for [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Fluff and Humor, Food Fight, Inspired By Tumblr, Not Beta Read, POV Female Character, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen hates Flash 'Booty Shorts' Thompson but she's glad Betty is getting some alone time.</p><p>the college au no one asked for but here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Sleep With You?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this prompt on a college au masterpost on tumblr: my roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor
> 
> i'm probably going to continue this in seperate fics so it might become a series maybe
> 
> i do love these nerds so probably
> 
> i know nothing about the american college experience so fair warning i guess

Gwen hates college.

She hated the way everyone would be partying every other night and there would be music blaring out of every corner of the dorms. Honestly, she wanted to kill whoever thought partying and education should go hand in hand. It was stupid. What was more stupid was dorms.

Dorms meant sharing personal space. Personal space with strangers. Strangers meant possible relationships. It just so happened that she was one of those unlucky bastards that had a roommate with a boyfriend. Not that there was anything wrong with relationships. Relationships were great. Awesome even. Just not when she was studying. It should be forbidden.

You shall not have boyfriend over or Gwen will not pass. She should make a sign. Maybe that’d work.

Of course, at this moment, everything sucked and she hated college. Curse Flash Thompson and his booty shorts and Betty’s weakness for said booty shorts. She wanted to bash her head in, instead she’s stuck outside in the hall waiting for the god forsaken moment Flash ‘Booty Shorts’ Thompson leaves her dorm room. And of course, just her luck because she was just so lucky, Betty gave her the most powerful pout in the world and she’s kicked out of her dorm room for the night. Curse Flash and his damn booty shorts.

Snarling and resisting the urge to smash something with her fists, she heads straight to the dining hall. Might as well stack up. When she walked in, in her defense, she never expected to see Samantha ‘Sam’ Wilson in a food fight with Peggy Carter. So forgive her if she walked into a table, and said table stacked it. She can feel the way her face heats up and she wants to die. Can she die? Can actual holes appear so that they can swallow her up. That would be awesome.

“Are you alright?”

She nearly faints. That was Peggy Carter talking to her. Only the biggest legend in the entire college. “Gurk?”

Gurk?

Oh please let there be a magical hole to make her disappear. Totally rad, that would be.

“I think she hit her head.”

And that was Sam Wilson. The only person that didn’t like her jokes. It was insulting, honestly. She was hilarious.

“Gur?”

Oh she wished she was dead.

“Okay, up you get.” and oh god she was being lifted by Sam Wilson. Sam Wilson! Oh god. Kill her, just kill her. “Honestly. Who manages to create what would be a severe car accident with tables. Only you Stacy.” 

Maybe it was the epic table crash but she could swear that Sam Wilson almost sounded fond. She could feel her face heat up and she just wanted to curl up into a ball. Wouldn’t that be nice?

“Just sit her down Sam, and try to not get any mashed potato on her shirt. It’s really cute and I might be able to banter it out of her.”

Oh. God. Peggy Carter liked her shirt. She wanted to squeal with glee. Instead all she could do was groan and cling to Sam when she hoisted her up and walked her to the nearest undamaged chair. Which was saying something since every chair seemed damaged, whether from the food fight or her pile up. Oops.

“Can I sleep with you?” she asked, when she’s no longer feeling dizzy, and she wanted to swallow her tongue the instant the words slip out.

Sam looked amused, at least that was a plus. “Forward, aren’t you?” Peggy giggled behind her and Gwen just wanted to sink into the dark abyss.

“It’s my roommate. She’s got her boyfriend over and they’ve gone and kicked me out and I just need a floor. I’m real flexible so I don’t take much space and it helps that I’m --”

Sam hand was warm and Gwen kind of doesn’t want it to move from her face. She stared up at Sam, wide eyed and probably bright red. She can see Peggy trying very hard not to lose it behind Sam.

“Why are you always,” Sam shook her head, and Gwen could swear that she almost looks delightfully fond. “You can stay with Peggy and me. It won’t be a problem. We have a pull out couch.”

Gwen grinned from behind Sam’s hand and squishes down the urge to pull Sam into a hug. Sam moves her hand away and Gwen ignores the way she wanted to pout.

“Thanks!” she says instead.

Sam smiled and Gwen feels the panic swell in the deepest part of her gut.

Oh no she was beautiful.

Or beautifuler.

Either way, Gwen knew deep down she was fucked.

God she hates college.


End file.
